


Ulleres

by Mereth



Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post Sapere Aude
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: Ulleres (cat): gafasPol ha tenido que ponerse gafas y la reacción de Bruno es mucho mejor de la prevista.O lo que es lo mismo un PWP sin argumento usando como excusa las gafas con las que Pol sale en el epílogo de Merlí. Situado en algún momento en el último año de universidad.
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Brunol





	Ulleres

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Sé que hoy debería estar actualizando [El Camino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202203/chapters/53008021) como había prometido, pero tengo un catarro terrible y me veo incapaz de editar. Así que a cambio traigo este PWP inspirado por la escena de Pol con gafas en el epílogo de Merlí y mi propia necesidad de escribir algo que no sea slow burn.  
> Este fic no está editado así que si veis algún error por favor avisadme.  
> También hay alguna frase en catalán pero creo que todes sabeis qué significa ;)

Bruno se le quedó mirando con la cabeza un poco torcida, como si le estuviera estudiando detenidamente. Pol aguantó las ganas de revolverse, de no demostrar que la mirada del moreno, a estas alturas, tenía la capacidad de ponerle nervioso.

(Pol no podía evitar pensar en cuál era la diferencia. No era la primera vez ni la última que Bruno fijaba toda su atención en él. Si una cosa no había cambiado entre ellos era esa. Quizás la diferencia era que ahora era capaz de leer qué había detrás de esos ojos castaños y admitir el sentimiento que provocaban en él)

\- ¿Y eso?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Tanto juntarte con ricos que ahora necesitas dártelas de intelectual?

\- Ja, ja- Pol dijo secamente.- Muy gracioso. ¿Recuerdas que llevaba tiempo quejándome de dolor de cabeza? Pues mi padre me obligó al final a ir a la óptica y…

Pol se encogió de hombros, intentando no mostrar que aún estaba intentando acostumbrarse a las gafas. Nunca había llevado más allá de cuando le había robado un rato las gafas de sol a alguien, así que notar algo en la cara era extraño. Bruno se acercó hasta él, alzando las manos para colocarle la montura y volviendo a dar un paso hacia atrás para seguir examinándole.

\- Pues te quedan bien. Te hacen parecer listo y responsable.- respondió Bruno, su sonrisa haciéndose un poco mordaz.- Es que ni envejecer lo haces mal, cabrón.

\- Oye, que sólo soy dos años mayor que tú- se quejó Pol riéndose y alargando una mano para engancharla en el bolsillo del vaquero de Bruno y tirar de él.

\- Y tienes 24 y ya con gafas. Yo no digo nada.- replicó Bruno, acercándose.- Vaya pinta de profe empollón, quién se lo habría dicho al malote del insti.

\- El malote del insti no habría tenido pasta para comprarse gafas, empecemos por ahí.-Pol puso los ojos en blanco.- Así que lo de profe empollón sería lo de menos.

\- Cierto, pero aun así…- Bruno le miró, ampliando la sonrisa- Es que te puedo ver, entrando en clase con tus gafas, con pinta de persona responsable y diciendo lo de “quiero que la filosofía os ponga cachondos” como hizo mi padre el primer día.

Pol observó a Bruno reírse, una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios. Era raro que Bruno mencionara a Merlí, y mucho más que lo hiciera riendo. Los remordimientos de no haber pasado los últimos meses de vida de su padre con él, por irracionales que fueran, seguían pesando a Bruno aunque no soliese verbalizarlo.

(Pol había tardado años en darse cuenta de que Bruno rara vez hablaba de sentimientos y de la gente que echaba de menos y que si lo hacía no siempre era por él, sino por los demás. No porque se avergonzara de sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos, sino porque Bruno Bergeron se movía más en el mundo de los gestos que de las palabras, al contrario que su padre y su abuela.)

Incapaz de aguantarse más, tiró del bolsillo de Bruno hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle.

\- Tío, vas a clavarme las gafas-rio Bruno, separándose unos milímetros; su aliento rozando sus labios.

\- No es que las necesite todo el rato- Pol se separó para quitarselas.- Sobre todo son para estudiar y para el ordenador. Pero como en teoría íbamos a estudiar…

El moreno le cogió la mano que había movido hacia las gafas, apartándola y volviendo a colocarlas en su sitio. Pol alzó las cejas socarrón.

\- ¿Tanta risa y ahora resulta que te ponen?

\- Sabes perfectamente que me pones de cualquier manera, cabrón- replicó Bruno mordiéndole el labio mientras le arrastraba hasta su habitación.

\- No pienso dejármelas puestas mientras follamos, tío-Pol no sólo se dejó arrastrar sino que se pegó a Bruno, lamiéndole el cuello y rozándole con la montura de las gafas- Paso de romperlas, que valen una pasta.

\- Vale.

Antes de Pol pudiera mosquearse por lo rápido que había claudicado Bruno, se encontró de espaldas en la pared de su habitación, el moreno mordiéndole el cuello.

\- Bruno, las gafas- le recordó entre jadeos.

Bruno se separó de él, quemándole con la mirada.

\- Quítatelas, tío. Antes de que acaben en el suelo- dijo, quitándose de un tirón la camiseta.

Pol tragó, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre el escritorio, antes de encontrarse acorralado contra el mueble.

\- Joder Bruno- Pol resopló, mientras su novio le quitaba la camiseta antes de empezar a lamerle.- Tío, aquí no o al final nos cargaremos las gafas de verdad.

El rubio siseó al notar un mordisco en su hombro, seguido de un lametón. Los vaqueros, de normal apretados, ahora parecían a punto de explotar y más cuando Bruno le rozó la entrepierna.

\- Cabrón- masculló Pol, tirando de Bruno para frotarse contra él, arrancándole un gemido.- Joder, Bruno.

Como pudieron, ambos se tambalearon hasta la cama, mordiéndose y lamiéndose mientras se peleaban con los vaqueros hasta arrancárselos a tirones. Pol sofocó un gruñido en el cuello de Bruno al sentirle frotándose contra él.

\- Es que me pones malo, cabrón- la voz ronca de Bruno le provocó un escalofrío.-No sabes cuánto.

Por toda respuesta Pol se incorporó para comerle la boca. No era capaz de pronunciar palabras pero podía dejarle bien claro a Bruno que el sentimiento era mutuo y cuánto. Acercándose contra él empezó a moverse, sus pollas rozándose y haciéndole gemir a pesar de que la fricción era un poco demasiado.

\- Tío, espera.- Bruno se giró, buscando la mesilla y abriendo el cajón de un manotazo, tirándolo al suelo.

A Pol se le escapó la risa al oír el ruido y más cuando Bruno le hizo un corte de mangas mientras buscaba el lubricante en el suelo.

\- Idiota.

\- Cariño, no soy yo quien ha tirado el cajón- replicó Pol mordaz, haciendo que Bruno, que ya se había girado con la botella en la mano, se le quedara mirando.

\- ¿Cariño, uh?-

Pol se quedó clavado al oírlo de vuelta. No fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había dicho. Que nunca lo _habían_ dicho. 

\- Sí.- Pol le sostuvo la mirada, honesto y un punto retador, una sonrisa boba aflorando en sus labios y correspondida en los de Bruno.- ¿Y piensas hacer algo con ese lubricante o sólo ha sido por tirar el cajón?

Por toda respuesta, Bruno se inclinó sobre él, comiéndole la boca hasta dejarle sin aliento.

\- Pues mi idea era follarte, si te parece bien.- la ironía de sus palabras suavizada por todo lo que Pol podía ver en sus ojos.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Pol se incorporó ligeramente para besarle, sus narices chocando un momento haciéndoles esbozar una- otra más-, sonrisa estúpida, antes de unir sus labios. El beso rápidamente fue subiendo de intensidad, Bruno mordiéndole el labio mientras las manos de Pol no dejaban de acariciarle, arrancándole gemidos que el moreno intentaba ahogar contra sus labios. El rubio gimió al notar el primer dedo penetrándole, pidiendo más en segundos, demasiado caliente e impaciente como para aguantar que todo se alargara más allá de lo necesario.

\- Bruno- Pol gimió impaciente cuando ya no pudo más. Cuando el calor y las ganas eran insoportables y pensaba que iba a morirse si no le follaba de una vez.

\- Sh, cariño. Ya- Bruno murmuró contra sus labios, sacando los dedos y moviéndose para buscar un condón.

Pol solo pudo gemir al notar a Bruno sobre él, la sensación robándole el aliento durante unos segundos, sus ojos clavándose en los marrones de su novio que le miraba atento al más mínimo gesto. Pol tiró de él para comerle la boca, provocando que se moviera y arrancándole otro gemido. Bruno empezó a moverse, embistiéndole mientras intentaba besarle sin éxito. Ambos respirando sobre los labios del otro, mientras una retahíla de suspiros y gemidos inundaban la habitación junto con el choque de sus cuerpos, el volumen cada vez más fuerte hasta que Pol notó el orgasmo como un puñetazo, dejándole sin respiración. Bruno se corrió poco después, dejándose caer sobre Pol.

\- Eh- jadeó Pol, aun recuperando el resuello mientras rodeaba a Bruno con los brazos; la cabeza del moreno encajada en su hombro.

Bruno gruñó contra su piel, su respiración aún agitada, antes de besarle el hombro y salir de él apartándose.

\- Eh- replicó el moreno mirándole.- ¿Sabes que _t’estimo molt_ , no?

Pol le miró, antes de besarle suavemente.

\- Una ligera idea tenía- sonrió, acercándole contra él.- _Jo també t’estimo_.

\- Bien.- fue toda la respuesta de Bruno, antes de volver a besarle. Un beso suave, completamente opuesto a los que acaban de tener, pero tan lleno de significado como todos los demás.

\- Bien- repitió Pol, acomodándose.- ¿Una siesta y luego nos ponemos a estudiar?

\- Me parece perfecto. Pon la alarma.

Pol gruñó por tener que levantarse a buscar sus vaqueros y con él el móvil. Fue cuestión de momentos dejar la alarma programada y volver a la cama, donde Bruno se acurrucó contra él, ya medio dormido.

\- ¿Cariño?- murmuró Pol, saboreando la palabra.

\- ¿Uh?- Bruno murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

\- Nada, duérmete.

Por toda respuesta el moreno se acurrucó más, haciendo que Pol le apretara contra él y quedándose dormido. Pol tardaría poco más, lo último que recordaba ver antes de oír la alarma, la cara de Bruno dormido y relajado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Si este catarro me deja en paz, la semana que viene volveré a mi fic habitual.


End file.
